


First time.

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, My lovely Froger, Scared Roggie, caring Freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Roger's first time. Freddie is the best at it.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 11





	First time.

Poor Roger was very nervous. He was coming home. Today he and Freddie were to have sex for the first time. Roger was very afraid Although Freddie promised him it would be okay. Roger took a breath and entered the house.  
"Freddie are you here?" Roger wanted to say something more, but he was interrupted by the view in the living room door. The love of his life stood there wearing golf and nice pants. Freddie smiled gently at Roger.  
"Hello dearest. Don't be afraid. I won't force you to do anything, I can wait as much as you need."  
Roger felt, the stress leaves him. He came over and hugged Freddie.  
"I don't need to wait anymore. I love you the most and trust you."  
Freddie picked him up.  
"Come. I have prepared a delicious dinner and I have wine."  
He took Roger to the table. They ate salmon and potatoes, drank wine and went to the bedroom.  
They sat side by side stroking each other. Freddie gently kissed his beloved.  
"Undress me Freddie. I'm horny."  
"I'll do it right. I don't want to hurt you."  
Freddie put a hand on Roger's shirt and gently unbuttoned it. He ran his long fingers over the pale chest of his lover. Roger shook his shoulders and the shirt slipped off his shoulders.  
"You are so beautiful honey. Mine and only mine." the elder spoke with love. Roger unzipped his pants and raised his legs up. Freddie pulled off his pants and boxers. He lay down next to Roger. For a moment he looked at the naked lover with love and adoration. Roger was not ashamed. He kissed his boyfriend.  
"Now you undress and we can start."  
Freddie, tripping over his own legs, ran to the cupboard. He brought lube, quickly undressed and sat on the bed. He kissed Roger.  
"Are you ready darling?"  
"Of course. I trust you"  
He caressed him long. Roger lay down on his back. Freddie sat down next to him. He kissed Roger's back, spine, stroke Roger's ass. He used lube. When Roger was ready he gently entered him.  
The blond man moaned in pain. Freddie leaned in immediately. He kissed his lips, wiped his tears. Roger looked at him adoringly. After a while, the pain, was replaced, by orgasm. They were done soon. They lay huddled together, covered in sweat. Freddie stood up and brought a sponge from the bathroom. He washed Roger and then himself.  
"Thank you Freddie. It was wonderful. I love you so much."  
"Me too, my Roggie. Our love will never be destroyed. Never"

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write sex scenes. I hope it's not so bad.


End file.
